


Fight for you

by Missmomo



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and BAMF!Dean, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For judgejuno’s fabulous prompt<br/>Aidan and Dean go to some bar during filming, they’re not together yet but are making their way towards it, and some guy starts flirting with Aidan. Things get tense, the guy ends up punching Dean, thinking Dean is Aidan’s boyfriend. Dean isn’t upset, and he’s trying to calm things down, but Aidan and the guy go back behind the bar and start fighting, Aidan is winning until the guy’s friends show up and starting beating the shit out of him. Cue - bamf!Dean, finally joins in, really mad, kicks all the guys’ asses and gets Aidan back to his trailer. Optional smut/fluff the next morning when Aidan wakes up and Dean’s there to comfort him and/or admit his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for you

Filming was one of the most exciting things for Dean and he loved it, he really did, but some days just seem a little longer than others. Today happened to be one of those days. They had just finished the scene in the goblin lair and all had quite a few bruises and bumps too show for it.  
Dean sat on the steps of his trailer letting the light breeze kiss his bruised skin that had been covered in prosthetics all day. It felt great but not nearly as amazing as hearing Aidan call out his name, all smiles as he walked towards him.  
‘Hey mate!’ Dean calls out cheerfully momentarily forgetting the low pain in his joints.  
‘Hey Deanie! Wanna go grab a brew?’ He suggests shyly rubbing his arm ‘It’s been a hard day and Peter called in a late call time for tomorrow.’  
‘Sure sounds great.’ As does any excuse to be alone with you, thought Dean ‘Who else is coming?’  
‘Erm.’ Aidan shrugs ‘I was hoping just the two of us.’  
He bites his lip as he looks Over Dean who inexplicably has forgotten how to talk. God, Dean thought, I haven’t been this nervous since I thought Tim liked me in grade 10 but surely Tim and Aidan are two separate people he can’t possible like me like that.  
A nervous cough tore him from his thoughts as Aidan looked down at him keeping their eyes locked as Dean rose and they began to walk towards the bar.  
The night is fun and light and Dean decides this is it he is going to do it tonight. Come hell or high water he will kiss Aidan. The cast always teases them that they are already dating should things go wrong surely they could laugh it off like they do the light hearted jeers. A high paced song comes on and Dean all but drags Aidan to the dance floor grinding up against him and working up the courage to do what he had imaged a million times. Once again Aidan pulls him out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar.  
A few drinks only serve to loosen up the friends further and soon joking touches turn to more as Aidan’s hand lingers on Deans chest just a little too long and eye contact is held for just that moment over normal.  
‘I need to use the loo!’ Dean announces suddenly, real smooth he thinks mentally slapping himself.  
Aidan just lets out a hardy laugh throwing his head back and Dean has to run off just to not attach himself to that neck. Walking to the washroom he plans everything out mentally. Straighten his hair, a few mouthfuls of water and chapstick he’ll go back to Aidan lead him out through the alley to the park down the road and they’ll kiss on the swings. It would be perfect.  
Except it wasn’t.  
When Dean reaches the bar again a tall stranger has filled his seat and is running his hand up and down Aidan’s arm. Giggling and buying another round of drinks for the two. Dean feels an adrenaline kick and walks right up to him stating that was his seat.  
‘Oh yea and are you gonna move me lil’ man?’  
‘What if I am’ Dean growls trying to make himself seem as tall as possible. The man just laughs and pushes him aside ignoring Aidan’s protest.  
‘This boy isn’t enough for you darlin’ he grabs Aidan’s wrist ‘wanna come home with a real man tonight?’  
Blame it on the booze or the adrenaline but Dean pushes back this was a bad idea. The stranger just turns around and punches him, hard.  
Blame it on the booze or the adrenaline but Dean can only laugh at the blood rushing down his face.  
‘What’s so funny punk?’ The man stands up again trying to look intimidating but Dean won’t let it get to him.  
‘Look mat’ he reasons ‘We don’t want any more trouble just let go of my friend hands and we’ll be on our way, just act like this never happened!’  
He offers his hand as a peace treaty but Aidan shoves it away from the man.  
‘That’s bullocks after what he did to your nose!’ He all but screams into the think air of the club.  
The man turns on Aidan now pushing his chest ‘you wanna take this outside? Defend your lady friends’ honor?’  
‘What if I do?’ He yells back pushing him firm in the chest.  
‘No!’ Dean tries to squeak out but it’s too late they’d already left to where Dean knows not. By the time he finds them it’s too late though Aidan is on the ground three other men kicking at him while the man from the bar stands watching over them, at least Aidan got in a few good shots before he was ganged up on. Or at least from what Dean could see by his busted lip and blackened eye.  
Without thinking he charges all flailing limbs and battle cries. He may be short but if he got anything from Dwarf training it was blunt muscle which he used to his advantage. Grabbing around the man’s waist and tackling him to the ground. Randomly punching anything that comes into contact with his fist before one of the other goons drags him off. He manages to see the man passed out of the ground before he takes a boot to the ribs and folds in half on himself. The curt laugh the man holding him lets out is cut short as Dean uses all the force he can muster in straightening himself out so his head makes connection to the man’s nose.  
He lets go of Dean as he falls to the ground clutching his face allowing Dean to charge after the man who kicked him with full force slamming him into the brick wall of the building next to the bar. He hears the man’s head crack against the brick but keeps pushing against his ribs cage until he groans and goes limp in his arms crying as he slides down into the dirt.  
Dean turns to face the other goon who was still standing over Aidan a look of utter shock upon his face. He limply raises his hands into the air and back away before breaking into a sprint. Dean follows his lead and runs to Aidan’s side gently cupping his face. His eye had a bruise forming under it and blood was gushing from his lips but he didn’t look as bad as Dean had feared.  
‘Can you walk?’ Dean asked holding back tears  
‘That was hot..’ Aidan chokes out dryly  
‘What?’ Dean shrieks taken aback  
‘You beating the shit out of those guys…it was super hot’ He laughs as Dean lifts him up shaking his head.  
‘Let’s just got a taxi and go back to the trailer’  
It was an uneventful ride back except for Aidan holding his hand the entire ride. Dean tried to convince himself that he just didn’t want to be alone but the flesh on flesh contact still made his heart flutter. Once they got back to the set Dean managed to haul Aidan to his trailer and wash him off before laying him down to sleep.  
‘Deanie’ Aidan moans out ‘come sleep with me’ he demands reaching out his hands.  
And who is Dean to refuse? He curls up against Aidan’s radiating body heat and feels himself relax after the days events. He may have not gotten his kiss but he was here, in Aidan’s trailer curled up against him his arm around his thin waist tangled in his fingers and that was all that mattered. Not having to get up at 4 o’clock in the morning helped too especially when he woke to an alarm clock blinking out 11:00 AM. He let out a moan as he starched out his sore limbs feeling the events of last night filing his hands and ribs.  
Aidan’s grip around him tightens and the bruises stop mattering as he pushes back into Aiden’s firm chest.  
‘What happened last night?’ Aidan growls out in a way that does things to Dean he will not think about right now.  
‘You got your ass beat and I saved you!’ Dean smirks flipping in Aidan’s arm poking his tongue out.  
‘My knight in shining armor!’ Aidan laughs out sticking his tongue out at Dean. ‘You didn’t need to do that you know, put yourself in danger.’  
Dean lets out a sigh ‘Yes I did’ he states quietly pushing a dark curl out of Aidan’s face.  
‘Why?’ he asks concern written across his face as he takes Dean’s smaller hand in between his own.  
Dean let out a shaky breath, it was now or never  
‘Because I love you Aidan’ he hears the brief gasp but pushes through there was no going back now ‘I have since the moment I saw you on the plane god you’re so handsome and funny as all get out and oh god your laugh it’  
But he got cut off mid-sentence by Aidan slamming his cut lips against his own all roughness and passion and months of hidden feelings being forced out through one kiss.  
Dean pulls back shocked and looks deeply into Aidan’s brown eyes noticing for the first time the green that circles them, they are beautiful.  
‘Does that mean you feel the same?’ He lets out lamely before even he has to laugh at himself.  
Aidan doesn’t answer but just kisses him softer this time taking more notice of their bruised lips but enjoying the sensation all the same as he runs his fingers through Deans disheveled hair.


End file.
